Technical Field
Modular door lite frame system components and molds for forming such components are disclosed. Molds for forming the components can include at most two opposed mold portions.
Description of the Related Art
Existing frame assemblies for door lites are typically pre-manufactured and shipped to another destination for assembly and installation. For example, door lite frame assemblies can come in two sub-parts, which are secured together with a piece of glass or other transparent or insulating material, such as a glazing panel, between the two sub-parts. There are many existing frame assemblies having different types of external clips or other external fasteners (such as screws) for securing the frame assembly together.
Unfortunately, installation of these existing door lite frames with external fasteners can be time consuming. For example, in some prior door lite frames, when the frame assembly arrives at the place of installation, the frame sub-parts are typically separated by removing fasteners that hold the sub-parts together during transportation. Then during installation, the frame sub-parts are positioned and re-secured together with fasteners. Each fastener that is removed after shipment and re-secured during installation decreases the efficiency of installation, increases costs, and detracts from the aesthetics of the door lite frame.
Door lites without external threaded fasteners have been the subject of U.S. patent applications. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0064625 to Charlton et al., the full disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes a door lite frame system. One drawback of such door lite frame systems is that they have been found to be more expensive than desirable to fabricate. There is a need for relatively inexpensive door lite frame systems, components thereof, molds for forming such components, and systems including such components.